Don't Leave me
by GintheTwin
Summary: Gaara is in love.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! :(**

**Beta'd by: MikaUchiha **

**Oneshot! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

I walked through the town staring down at a map, desperately trying to find my way. My silver hair blew around me as my blue eyes squinted at the paper in my hands.

_'Hold on. Did I even read the map correctly? Or maybe I'm holding it wrong...'_

"Uh, Miss? That map is upside down..." a random person pointed out causing me to look at the map more closely.

"Oh! Thank you so much," I yelled patting them on the back.

You see, I was looking for my childhood friend of mine. We go way back. I believe I was his first friend ever. I could still remember how I had met him all those years ago...

_~Flashback~_

_"Monster! Go die in a hole!"_

_I heard some kids in the distance and I looked up to see them horrible teasing a red headed kid who looked to be about my age. They were hitting him with rocks as he was crying helplessly on the ground. I decided to step in as I couldn't stand the thought of those mean kids hitting him. I quickly gathered some rocks and started hitting them back, seeing if they enjoyed a taste of their own medicine. I laughed as they took off running at high speed like the cowards they where. I turned to look over at the kid who was then looking back at me, confusion evident on his face. _

_"Who are you?"he asked backing up a little from me._

_I put my hand out to help him up. _

_"Hi! My name is Anna! Whats yours," I asked unable to control myself._

_"My name is Gaara."_

_He shuffled his feet nervously and looked back up at me. _

_"Why did you help me?" _

_I gave him a shy smile and blushed. _

_"Well you look like a nice kid and you seemed to need a friend. I couldn't stand to watch those meanie heads bully you, so I jumped in. Wanna be friends, Garra?" I exclaimed holding out my hand for him to shake. _

_He looked at me with wide eyes, shocked, before he hesitantly took my hand and smiled._

_~End of flashback~_

That was the start of a beautiful friendship between us, but sadly after two years I was forced to move away. It was a very sad day, especially for Gaara. When he found out he was devastated to loose his first and only friend. I pleaded for my parents to let me stay, but they didn't want me to. Garra realized it was no use to so he sucked it up and bid me farewell. It has been 10 years now I have come back to Sunagakure to find him again. I'd heard rumors that he had become the Fifth Kazekage. If he is, I am so proud of him!

I sighed and kept moving forward. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even realize I was about to collide into someone. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with a weird guy with make-up and what looked like cat ears staring at me.

"Well hello, cutie," he winked at me, "Are you lost?"

I blinked at him innocently as a blush grew across my face.

"Y-y-yes I am. Could you p-please show me where the Kazekage is? It's important."

He flashed my a smile and pulled me off the ground.

" The names Kankuro. I'll take you anywhere you need to go, baby!"

I blushed and followed him to our destination.

We made it there pretty quick and the guards let us through once they saw Kankuro. Soon enough, you made it to the large doors of the Kazekage's office.

"We're here,"Kankuro announced before knocking.

A cold 'Enter' was heard and Kankuro pushed the doors open. All I could see in the dim light was a shadow behind the desk. Kankuro went all serious.

"Gaara-sama, someone wishes to speak to you."

My heart filled with happiness as soon as his name was spoken. I had finally found him.

"Leave now," Garra ordered Kankuro.

"What is it you wish to tell me?"Gaara asked.

I pang of hurt went through my heart as I realized he didn't remember me.

"I can't believe you don't recognize me, Gaara! I thought we were friends forever,"I yelled running out leaving him stunned

I continued to run, every now and again falling, but I didn't get too far before I felt sand wrap around my ankles. I gasped and began to cry when I felt him drag me back on my to feel my tears being wiped away.

"Anna...I'm sorry. It's just been so long" he whispered pulling me towards him into a hug

I clung onto him as if my life depended on it.

"Hey. You remember our promise to each other before you left" he whispered into my ear.

I gasped as words from our past wafted around in my head._"Anna, promise when we see each other again we'll stay by each others side and love each other"_

_"I promise, Gaara when we see each other again we'll get together and love each other forever"_

I smiled as I snuggled closer into his grip.

"I remembe,r Gaara," I said waiting for him to continue talking.

"Well how about me and you get married, because I love you and can't imagine my life without you?"

My eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh my...YES YES YES!"

I yelled tackling him to the floor and leaned down until my mouth was on his ear.

"I love you," I whispered before laying my head on his chest as we watched the moon shine brightly in the sky.

I guess happily ever afters come true after all.

**To MikaUchiha I really needed the help so thank you if you are reading this!**

**~Gin/Angel**


End file.
